A smugglers sister
by admiralsarah
Summary: What would happen if Han had a sister? What would happen if she started dating Luke and Vader found out? Would Vader try to use her to turn Luke to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As much as I hate tatoonie at least it didn't have a drinking age. I sat at the cantina trying to get drunk. Me and Han owed Jabba a ton of money. Since Han dumped cargo because imperials were about to bored. Darn do I hate the empire. It was then that a cute boy walked it. I was about to start up conversation when some creature bumped him. That was followed by some guy saying he didn't like the cute guy. Next thing I knew this old guy had taken out a lightsaber. I was starting to think I was drunker then I thought. I threw my drink away.

Chewy came up to me telling me to stop drinking he found some passengers. I told chewy to go get Han to talk to them. I wasn't good at making deals. I was a hot head, sometimes reckless, often trigger happy mechanic and gunner on the Falcon. I was also Han solo's sister. Serah Solo.

I looked over to see Han talking to the cute guy and the guy who I thought had a lightsaber. I Either we were about to leave with the job those two guys were offering, or more likely get out fast to escape Jabba and his goons. I started to walk go out the bar. Han had finished talking to the two man. I then heard blaster shots I turned around to see if Han was ok. I saw clearly he just shot Greedo.

"Han," I went over to him. "Was Greedo trying to kill you, or did you just do the type of thing I do?"

Han gave me a smile. "Guess I've been hanging around you too much. Come on we need to get the ship ready."

We walked to the ship and who was there waiting for us but Jabba the fat as I called him. I whispered to Han. "Can't I just shoot him? Not like anyone would miss him."

Han frown. "Wish you could do sis, but we don't need all the other Hutts trying to kill us." I shook my head and walked to the falcon. To my dismay I saw Boba Fett. Even under that mask I knew he was giving me a dirty look. Fett disliked Han but oh boy did he hate me. I bored the falcon and got her ready. Few minutes later I heard someone call the Falcon a piece of junk. I took great insult to that. I work hard on the ship.

The passengers who entered were the two man I saw at the cantina and two droids. Next thing I heard from outside was blast them. Han run up the rump yelling chewy get us out of here. Soon we were in space being pressured by two star destroyers. I heard the cute boy say something to Han about outrunning them. I was a little disappointed the boy run straight to the cockpit and didn't see me.

I went to the cockpit. "Han want me to shoot them."

"Making jump to light speed," was all Han said. That was as good as a no to me.

I saw the boy and the old man talking. "Hi," I said. "Don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Serah Solo." I shot a flirty smile at the boy. "I think you'll the old man who cause me to drop my drink at the cantina. I dropped it because I saw you pull out a laser sword. They had to have put something weird in the drink."

"You mean like this?" The boy then pulled out a laser sword.

"I'm Luke Skywalker by the way. This is Ben."

"Luke," The old man started talking again. "A jedi shouldn't be worried about girls. We have work."

I got the feeling the old man didn't like me. I had better things to do I walked away. Han came in a second later he talked about how he said and did out run the star destroyers. A few minutes later I heard Han laugh. "Accident religions and hooky weapons are no match for a blaster by your side kid."

I came back it to see want was going on.

"You don't believe you the force. Do you?" Luke ask.

I laugh Han said what I was thinking. "I travel from one side of this galaxy to the other. Seen a lot of strange stuff. But nothing can convince me there's an all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no misstickle energy field controlling our destiny it's all just a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense."

A moment later Ben but a dusty helmet on Luke. He couldn't see but he manage to block the bolts.

I smirk, "Luck," I said under my breath.

"In my experience there's no such thing as like." Ben said.

To which my brother said. "Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living that's something else." Han then announced that we were coming up on Aldrean.

Han went to the cockpit. I followed him there and we shared the same reaction.

"How in the galaxy did it Aldrean disappear. Like it just got blow away." I said in shock.

To which Luke asked how. The old man claimed it was destroyed by the Empire.

I gave him one of those are you for real glares. Han started talking about how that was impossible when a fighter appeared. Next thing I knew we were caught in a tractor beam.

"Great, just great. I don't care what happens," I looked at the old man. "I still want our money. I hope all you funding didn't disappear with Aldrean otherwise I'll be working to pay off debt for years."

Han shot me the shut up look. We then hid under the floor. I heard what I though was Darth Vader saying he wanted ever part of the ship checked. Stormtroopers walked over head. I thought to myself if those Stormtrooper messed anything up I would give the empire hell to pay. Finally Han gave the single to open the hatches. "What are we going to do about that tractor?" I asked. To which the old man said leave it to him. Like that old man thought he could do anything.

It was then that imperial cargo man came aboard. Without thinking I shot them. He called out. "Hey down them can you give us a hand with this". Two Stormtrooper came aboard. Han and I shot them.

Han and Luke put on the Stormtrooper armor it won't fit me. I followed Chewy to the command post were we took out two officers. Luke came in complaining. "With both of you blasting and his howling it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

To which Han said "bring them on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"I agree," I said. "Sneaking isn't my thing."

Han turned to me. "No sis, you just like blowing everything up."

The droid A2 plugged into the computer. I didn't pay much attention to what the gold droid said. I was admittible happy when the old man said he was leaving. As soon as you left I ask Luke what had been on my mind for a long time. "Where in the hell did that crazy old man come from."

To which Han added. "Seriously, where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke and Han started bickering. Then the droid started to talk about a princess. Then Luke was talking about how we had to help her. Neither I nor Han wanted to go. Luke talked about how they were going to execute her. To which me and Han said at the same time "Better her then us."

Luke then figured out what to say. "She's rich. Powerful. If we were to rescue her the reward would be far more then we could image."

Me and Han looked at each other. We came to the same conclusion. "We better get that money."

"You will," Luke promised.

"Do you have a plan genius?" I asked.

Luke got hand cuffs and went to put them on chewy who had a fit and scared Luke. I found it quite funny.

"Serah you put them on I need you both to pose as prisoners." Luke said.

I gave him a dirty look. "We can't I just steal that guys uniform?" I pointed to the guy I shot.

"Fine." Luke agreed. I slipped the uniform over my clothes. We then walked to the detention area.

There was an officer there who questioned what we were doing with Chewy. As the officer approach the phone I shot him and then a shootout took place. Han went over to the phone as Luke went to get the princess.

Han of course shot it after a few seconds. "Boring conversation anyways." Han said.

Luke manage to get the Princess just as the squad of troopers showed up.

The princess started talking about how Han and I cut off the escape route. The princess shot a hole in the wall to go down the garbage shoot. Next thing you know we ended up there. A monster wrapped itself around Luke. We Han found Luke with a thing around him I opened fired. The thing thankfully let go of Luke. Then of course the walls started closing in. Luke wasted time trying to talk to the droids, while the rest of us work to try to stop it. When the walls did stop we cheered in joy. Luke wrapped an arm around me in joy of being alive.

Once we got out of the garbage the princess tried to tell me and Han that for now on we are to do as she says. Han told her how we take orders from no one but ourselves.

"The reward better be worth this." I said.

We ran into more Stormtroopers. I shot and them then Han, me, and Chewy went after them.

I heard Leia say "They certainly have courage."

Luke said "What good does it do of if they get themselves killed."

It took a while but we met up with Luke and Leia again. We were finally about to board the ship we had a clear shot at it. I stopped we Luke stopped to see the old man fighting Vader. I was shocked the old man could move like that. Then Vader slice the old man down. I ran aboard the ship trying to cover Luke as he screamed no. He did finally get aboard.

As soon as he was on board he was trying to get over the old man. I came up to him and told him we weren't out of this yet. I showed Luke the gun torrents. It was better to let Han fly and us shoot. Of course Luke got a bit cocky when he got one. We finally finished the ties.

Me and Luke then walked toward the cockpit. I heard Leia say Han was quite a mercenary, and how she wonder if he really cared about anyone or anything. I started to walk away but stayed to listen.

Luke asked Han want he thought about Leia. Luke said when no, when Han asked a princess and a guy like me?

I laugh a little. Han then asked Luke want he thought of Leia. "She's cool and all. But you might kill me for this." Luke was obviously scared. "I kind of wanted to ask your sister to get something to eat with me. Or something. There just something about Leia that makes me not want to ask her out."

Han laugh. "As soon as we get the money kid we're gone. Not that Serah would say yes anyways. Honestly you have a better shot with the princess."

Luke walked pass me. I gave him a flirty smile. If only Han knew I liked Luke. "Say Luke it's a pretty small galaxy. If we ever see each other again maybe we could do something like a date. Doubt a farm boy like you has experience with that sort of thing."

Luke smiled. "I would love you. Yes! Yes! Yes!" I smiled too.

We got to the base. Han and I heard the rebels plan against the death star. Han and I had decided to take the money and go when we landed. Luke came up to use in a pilot suit. He tried to convince us to stay. Han said no more or less. He looked at me.

"I like you Luke. I really do but I'm not going to die over you or a worthless cause. If you do somehow lived we'll go on that date," I smiled.

The ships took off and so did we. "You know Han the whole reason we owe Jabba money is because of the empire. They made us lose money. Maybe we should help just to be a pain to the empire. We're not tied to the alliance. If they lose we can still leave."

Han looked at me. "It's only because you like Luke isn't it?" Han knew me too well.

"Part of it. Yes. How many bums have I gone out with? Even you'll admit Luke would be an upgrade. Besides I know you would rather I go out with someone like Luke, then who I normally got out with."

Han told me to get to the turret. Good thing too. I got there just in time to shoot a tie and cause a tie interceptor to go out of control. Han told Luke over the radio he was all clear. It was time to blow the thing and go home. Which Luke did it was a perfect shot.

We landed at the base again. I met up with Luke. Leia gave him a quick kiss on the check which made me jealous. I went over to Luke and embrace him tight and shared a passionate kiss with him. People in the background clapped.

We all got metals from Leia for our work. I yelled out Luke for choosing an ugly jacket. He was insulted he thought it looked good. To which I said we both need fashion help. We laugh. We walked to get the medal holding hands. It was well known around the base that I and Luke were kind of a thing. My next project would be getting Han and Leia together. I knew they like each other. I also knew that would be a challenge. I was looking forward to being a pain in the neck to the empire, and being with my new boyfriend.

Everything belongs to Disney now. Except Serah. The next chapter will be better. I just had to write this to set up the next and better chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Vader was searching for Luke skywalker. He had figured out Luke was his son. He was determined to turn Luke to the dark side. Vader had also learned from spies that the ship that shot him down was the millennium Falcon. Captain by Han Solo and his sister Serah. Serah had become Luke's girlfriend.

I was working on the falcon. "Yeah. Chewy I don't want to leave either, but we have to pay off Jabba. After paying that jerk off I'm coming right back here. Wish I didn't have to leave Luke."

Han walked over to the falcon. "Your boyfriend still hasn't come back yet from patrol. I guess I better go out after him."

"Han in this cold. I'm coming with you!"

Han was about to protest "Han how can another set of eyes hurt, while you're looking for Luke?"

"It can't but the rebels need your help preparing the snow speeders. Not to mention the falcon. You're needed here. You're the best mechanic the rebels have. "

I wanted to go with Han but I knew he was right. I had work to do at the base. "Just be careful Han." I gave him a hug as he walked toward to tongtongs. It was a long night for me not hearing anything about Han and Luke. I saw Leia looking worried.

"Leia if Han makes it back you need to tell him how you feel," I told Leia. Leia blushed and tried to hide it.

"Leia, Han does really like you. You two would make a cute couple."

Leia walked away.

To keep my mind off of Han and Luke I spent the whole night worker on the snow speeders. I ran into a man named Dash Randar. He reminded me of Han a bit we talked about ships for over an hour. I was sleeping in the Falcon that morning when Chewy woke me up.

"What is it Chewy?" I could understand Wookie as well as Han.

Chewy said Han and Luke were back. Luke was injured and was in a baca tank. That got me up right away. I didn't care how my read hair look. I knew it was probably a mess. I got my jacket and ran to see Luke. On my way I saw Han who I hugged. "Thank god you're ok. How's Luke?"

"Go see him." Was what Han told me. I went in and saw Luke on the hospital bed.

"Luke!" I ran to him. We embraced in each other's arms and kissed.

Luke then told me about his vision of the old man and how he was going to the Dagobah system.

"Luke, that's crazy. Han and I are about to leave. We're dead if we don't pay off Jabba. I'll convince Han to come back here if Jabba doesn't have us killed. I would gladly kill Jabba if I could."

Han walked in. "Evacuation code has been given. The Empire is arriving. Is the Falcon ready?"

"Han I don't know if the hyper drive will work."

Han ignored me and walked out. I left Luke to get the falcon ready. I was worried about him flying in the upcoming battle. Luke and I always worried about each other. I waited on the Falcon for Han. I saw him coming with Leia. Before I could ask what Leia was doing with us, he told me the Imperial troops were right behind him. I saw them come. I got to the turret and shot a few while the falcon took off. I saw Vader as we got out. Sadly I didn't get a chance to shoot him. I would have loved to have taken a shot at Vader.

What came next was the empire casing us. Han tried to get rid of them by flying in an asteroid field. Han and Leia spend a lot of time together. Something in me told me they would end up together. I hang around Chewy a lot.

"Well Serah looks like we will be seeing an old boyfriend of yours." Han told me.

"That doesn't sound good. Which one?" I had a bunch of ex's. I did everything I could to avoid the subject with Luke.

"Lando." Han said. I let out relief. Lando hadn't been a bad break up. We went out two or three times. The reason we it didn't work was because of a lack of chemistry. We kissed once and it was award for both of us. We both admitted we won't feeling anything and that was that. However we stayed friends. There we no hard feelings between me and Lando.

The trip to Bespin was took forever. I was happy when we landed. When the falcon landed no one was there to meet us. Leia complained she didn't like this. Lando came and of course he hit of Leia. I smiled when Han showed jealousy. Lando gave me a hug. Lando talked about what he had been doing with his life. Eventually I got into a deep conversation with Lando about flying. I was an ok polit. I flew the Falcon a few times. My skills as a mechanic, and with a blaster were legendary across the galaxy.

Lando checked his watch. Are you hungry? I was thinking about inviting your brother and Leia to dinner." I smiled "Lando if you are offering free food you know you don't need to ask me and Han twice."

As we walked toward to food Lando mentioned something about a deal to keep the Empire away. I laugh. "Lando, you sure the deal isn't a trap? Sounds too good to be true."

Lando didn't respond. He didn't need to either. He opened the door and there was Darth Vader. Han and I both pulled out our blasters and started shooting. Vader blocked out bolts with his hand. They make the blasters fly out of mine and Han's hands.

"My gun! Give it back. I need to shoot Lando. Boba Fett appeared as well as storm troopers. "What's the deal Lando? I dump you and you call in Vader and Fett. Gotten to say good call. But it will take more than Fett and Vader to take me down."

"Serah, we lost our guns." Han reminded me.

I turned to Vader "I don't need a gun to take down that guy with an asthma problem." I then felt like I was being choke. Vader had his hand lifted.

"I just might give you asthma as well. I would kill you if I didn't have any use for you."

Vader dropped me and Stormtroopers cuffed me and started pulling me away. "What about my food? I'm hungry dude!" I thought that would piss Vader off and it did. He used his hand to make a pasta dish fly into my face. "Enjoy," Vader told me.

Next thing I knew I was in a prison cell. Vader came in.

"If you are looking for me to apology, it's not going to happen." I shouted.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Serah. I didn't however hear about how stupid you are. Know I have a question for you. What is your relationship with Skywalker?"

I was shocked by Vader's question. "Luke? He's my boyfriend. Possible soon to be my fiancé. He keeps almost asking the question. Been with him longer than any other guy. Why do you care?" Vader walked out.

I could hear him talking to Fett though the door. "Han is worth more money. You can take him to Jabba once I have skywalker. I need Serah for my plans."

I cursed myself. What would Vader want with me? What plan could he have?

Lando went to see Han and Leia. Han told Lando to get out. Lando told him to shut up and listen. "Vader agreed to turn Leia and chewy over to me. He's given Han over to the bounty hunter. I have no clue what he plans to do with Serah." Han tried to take a swing at Lando.

Vader and Lando were in the carbon freeze chamber. Lando warn about how putting someone in there might kill them. Vader said he would test it on Serah. Lando asked why her. Vader was annoyed at the question but answered it. "She is the one who has been the most disrespectful. If she dies it will increase Skywalker's hate and anger. If she lives she'll still be perfect leverage to use against Skywalker.

A few minutes later the group was brought up. "Want's going on?" Han asked Lando. "They're putting Serah in carbon freeze. Her big mouth cause Vader to hate her even more. Her mouth has always gotten her into trouble. Today is the day it might kill her."

Han and Leia had nothing to say. Serah was pushed on to the platform. Has the floor began to lower Serah called out "Han you're the best brother I could ever ask for. I love you. Tell Luke I love him." Smoke clouds then came up. A claw brought her up. Vader asked if she survived. Han said yes. That brought some relief to Han and Leia. Until Vader order her and Leia to be brought to his ship. Lando reminded Vader of his deal which he said he was altering.

As Fett started to take Han to his ship cloud city guards stopped him. Lando came and gave Han a gun there was a brief fire fight with Fett but Han and Lando get out of if quickly and went to rescue Leia and Chewy. The cloud city guards stop the Stormtroopers. They then made their way to the Falcon. However it was too late to save Serah. The imperial shuttle had taken off.

Luke found his way to Vader. "The force is with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet. Vader knocked Luke's lightsaber out of his hand. "Your destiny lie with me Skywalker. Obi Wan knew this to be true."

"No." Luke said. He fell into the pit but manage to jump out. He used the force to get his saber back.

"If only you're little girl friend had known that trick." Vader mock.

"What did you do to her?" Anger was in Luke's voice.

"She's on my ship as we speak." Vader answered.

Luke manage to make Vader fall off the platform. He met up with Vader again in a hall way. Vader manage to knock Luke down. "You are beaten it is useless to resist don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi Wan did."

Luke got up and they fought some more. Vader cut off Luke's hand. Luke crawled to the edge of the ledge.

"Luke you do not yet reliezed your importants. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training, and release Serah. With our combine strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you." Was Luke's replie.

"Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough." Luke said. "He told me you killed him."

"No," Vader said "I am your father."

"That's impossible no."

"Luke you can destroy the emperor he has foreseen this it is your destiny. Join me I will release the girl you love. We can real the galaxy as father and son, and you'll be able to marry Serah. With unlimited power she would say yes if you asked her to marry you." Vader could tell Luke was thinking hard about what to do. Vader had Serah. Luke vowed he would not turn to the darkside, but he knew he had to go with Vader if he wanted to save Serah. For the sake of Serah he took Vader's hand.

Please leave a review. Also please forgive my bad spelling and grammar. I have dyslexia so this is not easy for me. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
